Lighting systems have evolved over the years with different technological advents. One of the latest evolutions is based on Light Emitting Diode (LED) technology. High power LEDs present a good ratio of lumens per power unit and provide an alternate solution to conventional incandescent technology, which tend to have a shorter lifespan (e.g., 10 to 50 times shorter than properly driven high power LEDs).
Providing a replacement technology for a product as widely used as incandescent light bulbs presents many challenges. Because of the market maturity, a viable solution needs to be compatible with already adopted form factors. Yet, the constraints of LED-based products trigger different requirements.
The present invention addresses the compatibility between LED-based products and different form factors used with conventional technology.